


He needs him

by heybakaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Art AU, Art School, Birthdays, Boy Love, Boyfriends, Christmas, Cute, Family, Family Problems, Fights, Fluff, Food, Friendship, Gang, Gay, Love, M/M, Make-out, Multi, Police, bokuto is making a move guys, daichi thinks suga is the most beautiful being he's ever seen, daisuga classmates, friendship to relationship, haikyuu!! - Freeform, kageyama the street artist, kuroo is a cop, mafia, proposal, relationships, sad past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-07-28 10:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7636948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybakaa/pseuds/heybakaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata is a talented artist who just opened his very own art studio. When he goes back in the middle of the night to retrieve something, he meets another artist who is skilled in his own way. Hinata's new job allows him to meet many new people who become family to him and will cherish forever, hoping to include the new street artist he met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The wind picked up carrying the winter chills along with it, prickling the back of Hinata's neck so suddenly making him jump. He stood silently waiting for the crosswalk light to change to the glowing man walking, huddled in a large group of other people waiting for the passing cars to stop.

The light switched and the heavy crowd began to move, Hinata picking up his feet as well. 

Snow began to fall, and land lightly on the tip of Hinata's bright orange hair that stood out like a flashlight in the dark.

He dug is face in his scarf and looked down, hugging his body. He was walking home from his new job, today being his first day. 

He was an artist, a fantastic one. He knew he wanted a career in art, but how would that financially aid him as well? 

It suddenly hit him that he could become a teacher, and teach a class, in his very own studio. And so far, Hinata knows he made the right decision. 

He loves it. His own art class, in it's own building on a corner, and you can easily see inside through large windows. But sooner or later, they may be covered by paintings other people make. Hinata chuckled sweetly at the idea. His first class was great. They all seemed enthusiastic about art, and even loved Hinata's paintings and drawings. 

People that will come and go, some maybe even becoming regulars at his own art studio, may even become family to him. Hinata couldn't wait for that. To become close to so many new people. 

He even had someone walk in and ask if they were hiring.

"Do you have.. an application?" The taller male asked, looking down with a shy expression, but eyes full of eager and hope. 

"Do you like art?" Hinata asked immediately, totally brushing aside the strangers question.

"I-I love it. With all my heart. It's a passion." He answered.

"You're hired." Hinata beamed. "I need some help anyways, I mean, what if one day I'm sick or something, we can't let down the other talented artists!" He looked up at the ceiling proudly.

"R-really! You don't want me to be interviewed or- or anything?" The stranger, who will now become a new co-worker/friend, looked baffled, but you could see the happiness sparkling in his eyes.

"Nope. I trust you! You look like you really want to work here! What's your name?"

"Akaashi Keiji." He said shyly.

"Cool! Im Hinata Shouyou. And I might need to have others working here as well. Ill have to put signs up." 

"I can do that for you.. I actually... know other people who would be thrilled to work here too.." He looked off to the side. 

"Nice! Spread the word! We'll all become a big family." Hinata smiled a bright smile.

Akaashi paused, and smiled down at the shorter male. 

Hinata made it home. It was warm walking in, kicking his shoes off, and walking into his new living room throwing himself on the couch. 

"I'll make myself something to eat later." He thought, before drifting off asleep. 

-

 

"Hey! Watch it!" A man barked, as suddenly he was shoved by a running stranger. 

The stranger didn't look back however, he continued to run as the snow fell faster.   
His dark hair fell in his eyes, blocking his view on and off as he ran. 

He carried spray paint under his arm, and inside his coat pocket, and a large white canvas in the other. His breath was heavy, but he rushed as fast as he could, to the new spot where he could make the most money.

The holiday festival at a famous park at the edge of town. The entire town would be there, for amazing fireworks as the snow falls, music, delicious food, and beautiful lights.

A perfect place for street artists to make money, like Kageyama Tobio.

He hurried to the festival as fast as he could, completely unaware, of the life changing event awaiting him. 

-

"So.. Koutarou.. I've got a job." Akaashi announced through the phone on his way back home. "It involves art like you suggested.. I think im really going to like it."

"Really!!!" Bokuto hollered excitedly, startling Akaashi to the point where he jumped and had to keep the phone away from his ear. 

He brought the phone back to the side of his head. "That's great! See I told you! Now you'll be happy! I mean, you're already happy being with me." Bokuto chuckled, making Akaashi blush slightly and cracked a smiled himself. "But I mean now you have a career too you'll be happy to be in!" 

"Yeah. Im glad. Thank you. You know.. I know you like drawing too.. you could work here too.. if you want? Hinata, my co-worker and the owner of the place said he needs more people to hire."

".. you think I could..?"

"Definitely."

There was a pause.

"Bokuto-san?" Akaashi asked, his voice accompanied with concern.

"woo-HOO!!" Now I can quit my dead-beat job and do something that's actually worth waking up in the morning!" 

Akaashi laughed to himself.

"Bokut-" Akaashi was cut off, when a random guy bumped into him harshly, basically knocking the breath out of him. 

Akaashi turned around, but the stranger was too far in the distance already. But he was holding a canvas and spray paint.

"Akaashi? Are you okay?" Bokuto's excitement switched to concern. 

"Y-Yeah... somebody ran into me by accident." 

"Did they apologize?"

"No.. they kept on running. They looked like they were in a hurry."

"What did this asshole look like. Im going to-"

"It's alright Bokuto-san. Im okay." 

"..alright.. are you sure you're okay? It sounded like he hit you hard.."

"Im okay I promise. Now. Im on my way home now but im passing by the store. What do you want for dinner?"

-

It was 11pm. Hinata sat by the window watching out as the pile of heavy snow grew taller. He could see the city in the distance, the lights lighting up like fireflies. 

"Oh yeah, I was going to call mom about how my first day went." He said to himself. 

His mother was always busy, and they both did the best they could to try to keep in contact. 

Hinata got up from his seat by the window, and walked over to the coffee table. 

"Huh?" He looked around, but his phone wasn't in sight. "Where is it?" 

He looked room after room, but his phone was nowhere. 

"I couldn't have.." And then he suddenly remembered. When he walked in this morning he put his phone on a new shelf behind the counter.

"I might have left it there.. huh.." He stood silent in the middle of the room. "It's too late to go and get it now. Ill have to wait until.. tomorrow.." 

..

Hinata paced quickly to his shop. The street lights were on and there weren't as many people around as earlier.

"Why did I go out now.." He mumbled to himself, opening the dark store with his new key. It was colder than earlier. Way colder. Hinata shivered even with 2 coats on in the piercing air.

He had the urge to leave now. He didn't know why he felt the need to go and get the device now, when it was somewhere safe already that could've waited till the morning.

"Whatever. I'm here now." 

Hinata walked in the dark place, turning on the lights walking in. The warmth inside made him feel home as he took in the temperature difference.

He rushed to the back of the room, there be hold, his phone sitting there just as where he thought.

"Ah!" He picked it up, stuffing it in his pocket and turned heading out when suddenly he saw a figure standing outside and he froze. They were looking as if they were leaning their back next to the door. 

"Huh?" Hinata grew nervous. It was late and he was alone. Surely this person wasn't there when Hinata first walked in. They must have just came.

Hinata took slow steps. No. He cant do this. This is his store. And he was going to have to leave at some point. 

He walked out and unexpectedly the stranger jumped back.

"What are you doing outside my studio?" Hinata asked, doing his best to seem brave. 

"uh.. " The taller male looked down nervously. 

Now that Hinata could get a better look at this guy, he didn't look much older than him.

"Well? I don't have all night." Hinata looked down, and then saw a painted canvas, and some spray paint. 

Hinata's eyebrows arched, and his mouth gaped. He has never seen a painting more gorgeous. It was a mountain under a sky of a stars, but hinata could feel something different about it. It was all done from spray paint.

"Did-did you do this?" He walked over to the painting. 

He stood there staring down at it, then crouched down reaching his hand out. "Is it dry yet?" 

"Not.. really." The guy answered, more quickly than he has been talking so far. 

"Sorry." Hinata stood up. "It's beautiful. I can't believe you did this! With spray paint!

"People don't usually.. like my things." The guy shifted. He seemed uncomfortable in the situation, looking as if he wanted to leave now. 

Hinata whipped his head towards the guy, and the stranger flinched.

"What?! How could they not! That's nonsense! What about your family? Dont they like them?"

The guy looked away with an expression Hinata has never seen before with anyone. He knew right away he struck a cord. 

"..I'm sorry.. I didn't.."

"It's fine.. I dont.. really have a place to stay at so I kinda just... " He drifted off still not making eye contact with Hinata. The snow falling was light, and quiet. The difference between their breaths could be seen easily. Hinata didnt know who this stranger was. But it suddenly startled falling into place why he was here.

".. is that why youre just hanging outside my shop.. you look exhausted." 

"I mean I do..go somewhere. But I dont go there a lot. Im going there tonight though but I just got back from the festival. That's where I did the painting.. I do it to make money."

"Well you're talented. You have to be rich!" Hinata jumped up excitedly startling the guy in front of him.

"Calm down dumbass! It's the middle of the night!" His breath hitched at the insult. "Sorry." 

"You're mean.. I was just being nice.." Hinata pouted grumpily, poking his face, only teasing.

"Oi I said I was sorry!.. I just... You're honestly the first person to compliment me... about it.. like that.."

Hinata's expression switched to a questionable one. "What? Seriously? I dont believe that." Hinata refused. There was no way nobody could say anything about this painting. It was unique. It had it's own style. Even though it was just a picture of a mountain and trees, and Hinata had no idea who this guys name was, 

it had his name written all over it.

"People find it troublesome these days... street artists. When some do like the art they just stare with smiling faces and then toss money at me.. it's usually foreigners. Most of the time though I get dirty looks for being in the way.. but this is all I really can do."

Hinata felt bad. Really bad. 

"Im Hinata. Shouyou. Hinata Shouyou." Hinata didn't know why he felt he need to tell this guy his name, but a feeling inside him was telling him desperately to. Maybe it was to help this guy? He just met him, he could be lying for money right now, making up this entire story, and this was his way of making money. Is that painting even his? No, Hinata most definitely believed this painting was his, excluding the idea that could see the paint on the stranger hands and black hoodie, it was definitely his, and he was a real artist. Isn't this guy cold in just a hoodie and pants? Hinata's thoughts circled about the taller stranger in front of him. For some reason.. Hinata wanted to know more.. he felt like he didn't know enough about this guy.. he wanted to know... 

The guy hesitated his mouth slightly hung open.

"..Kageyama. Kageyama Tobio." He said lightly.

"Kageyama. Would you want to work at my studio? You'd get payed well here. I've already hired someone today, and he said he was actually going to bring some more people in!"

Kageyama's eyes widened. He looked like he wanted to say yes so badly. But then he quickly erased the surprised expression off and looked down. "I.. can't.." 

"What? Why! Pleeeeaseeeeee." Hinata tugged Kageyama's sweatshirt who looked surprised down at him, his blue eyes shaded from the night, but still somewhat lighting up. When Hinata made contact however, it felt like a shock was sent through his body, and he paused and stepped back. 

"S-sorry.. I didn't mean to.. I just got excited."

Kageyama paused. "It's fine.. I just.. need to go.." He picked up the canvas and paint hurriedly and faced Hinata, "I'll see you.. Hinata." 

Hinata's heart skipped a beat when Kageyama said his name. It was like he meant to say his name. It rolled perfectly on his tongue like a new song by a favorite band. Hinata could feel his face heating up in the cold, as he watched Kageyama turn and walk away in the dark. 

"...I hope so.."


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> class crush ?

"Morning Akaashi!" Hinata smiled as he walked in, holding canvases under his arm that he brought out from the back room. Hinata could see somebody standing behind him as he walked in.

"Morning Hinata. This is Bokuto Koutarou. He's the one I said that was interested in being hired here too.."

"Great!" Hinata walked up to them, and held his hand out. "It's nice to have you!" Hinata smiled. 

"Wait.. Hinata.." Bokuto grabbed the small hand and shook it politely, repeating Hinata's name to reassure that he was pronouncing it right, ".. 'nice to have me?' " He was baffled. "You're just going to hire me right away?" 

"Yup! You know Akaashi, so I believe that you'll be very helpful around here too."

Bokuto cracked a grin and crossed his arms laughing to himself. 

"HEY HEY HEY!" Bokuto swung his arm around Akaashi's shoulders. 

"Bokuto-san be quiet or he'll change his mind.." Akaashi said quietly. 

"It'll be fine! First impressions are meant for meeting someone for who they are!" Bokuto laughed. 

Hinata chuckled. "It's okay Akaashi, it'll be good to have some excitement around here." 

Bokuto continued his thrilled rant. "I have an actual job now, and Akaashi will be here with me! I will definitely do my best around here! Thank you very much!" 

"Thank you for wanting to help!" Hinata grinned, "It means a lot!" 

"I know im going to love working here! Hey. There's this festival down the road that lasts the whole week! We should go and celebrate later tonight!" Bokuto mentioned.

Akaashi smiled. "That sounds fun."

Hinata's heart stopped. The mention of the festival immediately threw in the thought of Kageyama. Honestly, he hasnt really stopped thinking about they're encounter much at all. Their conversation replays like a record on repeat. Did last night even really happen? Hinata feels confused about meeting the guy. Something about him makes him feel like he wants to see him again. The thought of him, makes Hinata feel a twisted knot in his stomach, almost like as if meeting him only once and never seeing him again, would really bother him. 

"Hinata? You okay? You're spaced out." Bokuto asked, pulling Hinata out of his thoughts.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine! I was just.. thinking. Yeah the festival sounds great!" 

The front door opened, and in came a few people.

"Welcome! You guys are free to do whatever you want for now until the rest come. We have a new employee here! His name is Bokuto Koutarou. I just met him for a few minutes buts it enough for me to tell you that he's going to be the source of exhilaration around here." 

The 2 girls laughed. "Hello Bokuto! Im glad to see new people here. We love it here. I know we'll come here a lot!" One of them said, both girls smiling.

"Hello! I mostly like to draw, but I'll help you with anything! And even maybe teach some of you steps of improving drawing skills!" Bokuto cheered happily. 

"Thank you!" The two girls walked to the seats they sat in the day before, and pulled out pens and water color. 

"So festival tonight, after I close up shop then. Sounds good." Hinata stated. 

"Sounds like a plan! It'll be fun!" Bokuto said.

Akaashi smiled, and walked over behind the counter to prepare for a new day.

Hinata watched the room, as Bokuto followed him. He knew that everything was going to be great about this job. He knew that having Bokuto and Akaashi around, and maybe even more people would be something Hinata is going to cherish forever.

-

A plane passing over the building grabbed Daichi's attention. He sat there staring out the window, one hand supporting his resting head. There was some notes written here and there on his paper, but there was probably more doodles and drawings traced around, and sitting at the corner of his paper.

Sure, he wanted to do well in school, but he felt that he wanted something else instead. Something in art. 

At home he was would practice all night, instead of finishing homework. He would draw as much as he could any free time he had.

It's even reached the point where his teachers would ask him to stay after class and try to talk him into focusing more in class instead of staring off into space, while his pencil danced on his paper turning a little sketch into a creative doodle. 

But Daichi would not stop for anything. He loved it. He wanted this.

The last bell rang, and he began walking home. He walked through large crowds into the city, blending in with the sea of people. He passed by a weird street artist where there were 2 people watching him.

He stopped and watched him for a while, and then kept on walking.

"He's good." Daichi thought. "I wonder why people find people like him to be a burden.."

Daichi stood at the corner waiting to cross the busy road when he saw an older girl and 2 friend holding sketch books, and walking in a building, called "Sunny-Studio". He walked over, peeking inside, and saw a tall guy laughing loudly, making a few people sitting down laugh. And then watched as an orange haired person walk over with paint, and demonstrate something for another group of people. 

"Was this place always here?" He thought.

Instinct took over, and Daichi walked inside. Some people turned heads, and the 3 older guys eyes raised at him.

"Hello! Welcome to my art studio!" The orange haired male said. "Can I help you with something?"

"Uh..." Daichi was shy. He was a 2nd year in high school and he didn't know how to socialize. He always kept to himself. He didn't know how to communicate with others. "I just saw that there was art supplies in here... this place looked new so.. I was curious.."

"Yeah I just opened up yesterday! I teach art classes here, but you can just come in and you're free to do whatever art you want too. Im Hinata by the way, the grey owl haired guy is Bokuto and the one next to him is Akaashi." 

Daichi nodded. He knew deep down he wanted to do something here. He was meant to find this place. This place was meant for him. It was calling his name. 

"Can I .. draw here.. like just sketch.?" Daichi asked nervously. 

"Yeah anything you want! You have to pay for classes, and using my canvas will cost some money too, cause you know, hahaha.. they're not really cheap.." Hinata held a nervous hand behind his head. "But if you have your own things you can just come in and free to do what you like."

Daichi smiled. "Thank you." He looked over at the empty side of the table, opposite of Hinata's class, and sat down.

He sent a quick text to his mom that he would be home a little later, and then pulled out a sketch book, and began drawing.

Hinata stood by his canvas and continued slowly painting something. "So we'll just have to continue since, oh! That actually should be him!" Hinata smiled at the door and the group turned and followed his eyes. 

Daichi overhearing the conversation, and him being the nosy person he is, watched the door as well. He dropped the pencil from his hand, and it rolled off the table onto the floor, making a soft crash. 

A grey haired male, a beauty mark by his eye walked in with a large grin, but almost panting.

Daichi stared at the boy. He couldn't look away. He looked to be the same age. 

And he was beautiful. 

"Are you Sugawara Koushi?" Hinata asked the pretty boy. 

"Ahh, I am. Sorry I'm late to my first appointment.. kinda embarrassing.. I got let of school late." Sugawara stated, walking over to the group and sitting down next a guy with longer hair, tied back in a bun. 

"It's alright! Thanks for coming still!" 

"Thanks for teaching me! I kinda.. don't do art well.. i'd love to improve." Sugawara laughed nervously. The group smiled. 

"Hinata-san is very talented in art! He'll definitely be able to teach you!" Someone said.

Daichi watched the group socialize and already accept the boy who they just met 3 seconds ago. Daichi wishes he was with them. He wished he could easily be accepted like that. But he was just too much of a shy person to talk in big groups like that.

He continued sketching his sketch. Suddenly it crossed his mind that this was his chance to do something different. All he had was pencils and paper. Maybe he could use watercolor for the first time.

Daichi got up and walked to the back of the room and grabbed a watercolor kit, and headed for the paint brushes. 

He stood silently, figuring what would be the best brush. He assumed a bigger brush would work because it would add color faster. But then he also thought maybe a smaller brush because it would color the smaller portions of his drawing.

He decided to choose a few. He reached out for a good looking brush between others, when suddenly a hand reached at the same time, accidentally touching his. 

The light touch startled Daichi, allowing him and his hand to jump back instantly with the brush held in a tight grip, and immediately looked at whoever wanted the brush too. 

His heart dropped when it was the new boy who walked in late.

He was more pretty up close. His eyes shone brightly and his hair basically sparkled. Daichi's froze, his feet glued to the ground. He could instantly feel his face warm up. He was surprised when the boy smiled. It was obvious Daichi's face was as red as the red paint over in the corner.

"Sorry! I didn't know.. uh.. here," Daichi gave the brush to him nervously. "..uh... Sugawara?" making sure he pronounced his name correctly. "I'll use a different one.."

The boy smiled, making Daichi's heart skip a beat. "It's okay! I can choose something else. Looks like we had the same idea huh? Also, you can just call me Suga." He laughed softly. 

"Okay.. Suga.." He repeated his name mostly to himself, mainly to remember it. He only needed to say it once for him however, this boy really interested him for some odd reason.

"What's yours?" 

Daichi woke back to reality. "Huh?"

"Your name." Suga said. "What's your name?"

Daichi could feel his restless nerves, but he did the best he could to seem relaxed. "Sawamura... Daichi..." 

"Nice to meet you Daichi! Want to be my friend?" 

The question lit up like a big light up sign at night. It was burned into wood. It was tattooed onto Daichi's heart.

This pretty boy that walked in by the name of Suga, wanted to be his friend.

It was now falling into place, all making sense to Daichi, that the moment this boy walked in, he knew he wanted to be his friend, right away. 

Daichi smiled at Suga for the first time since their conversation. "Yeah." 

-

Lanterns lit up the sidewalk and the streets were full of stands. Stands of food, toys, hand-made crafts. The chilly air filled with music, and different senses of delicious meals. Children ran with friends, balloons flying all over the place, laughter everywhere. 

"Haha! Look at this guy! He's painting a fish holding a guy with a fishing pole!" Bokuto commented on a statue of a guy painting literally a fish and a fisherman in it's arms. 

"Bokuto the smallest things amuse you." Akaashi stated.

"Not everything that amuses me is small." Bokuto commented eyeing him.

Akaashi basically choked on the chicken he was eating. "Bokuto-san!" He whipped his head, face flushed. 

Hinata would've reacted too, if he was listening. But he was too busy thinking about Kageyama. 

"What if I run into him?" He thought. "Theres a huge possibility he's here."

Hinata was getting nervous. He was never this nervous seeing someone since middle school when...

.. he had a 24 hour crush on that girl ...

No. Nooooo no no no no no. No. 

Hinata just met him. And he's a GUY. What will his mother say when he calls her one day and says "oh yeah by the way im dating another guy." 

Hinata's face heated up at the thought.

No. I need to stop thinking about this. Im with my new friends. And I need to spend time with them.

"Hey Hinata are you feeling okay? Are you getting a cold? You're face is very red." Akaashi said. 

"Yeah! It's just the cold! And the food.. looks good..." 

What kind of excuse was that? 

"oohh kay? C'mon! Lets find a good place for fireworks!" Bokuto said, pulling both Akaashi and Hinata to the end of the sidewalk. 

The three walked, food in their hands, and spoke to each other about their interests and family, knowing more about the other. 

"Hey look, isn't that Daichi? Is he with the other kid from earlier too?" Akaashi pointed out. Hinata and Bokuto looked over and saw the two boys looking as if they were enjoying their conversation while eating what looked to be some sort of meat on a stick, but it was hard to tell. 

"Who wants to take bets that they'll date." Bokuto said bluntly.

Hinata flinched. "What?" He faced him.

"I bet 4100 yen that the one with the beauty mark is going to confess." 

"Bokuto-san you can't just take bets on your customers." Akaashi punched him lightly.

Hinata stared at them, as well as the other two. I mean, they were standing pretty close. They all noticed Daichi look over at Suga, who was looking at something else on the table, and smile softly. 

"I don't knowww Bokuto, to me Daichi might be the one who'll confess." Hinata stated. 

"Like I said. Let's make a bet."

"Are you serious right now." Akaashi watched Hinata and Bokuto debate about the oblivious high schoolers.

"4100 yen then. Daichi's gonna be the one who'll confess first." Hinata challenged. 

"The grey haired one. Like mine." Bokuto urged.

"His name is Sugawara." Hinata chuckled.

"Seriously. You can't be serious." Akaashi said.

Hinata and Bokuto shook hands.

"They're serious." Akaashi said to a stranger, who looked confused, but kept on walking. 

"C'mon! We'll miss the fireworks!" Hinata ran through a larger gap between stands, up a dark snowy hill, Akaashi and Bokuto following behind. 

They sat behind a cold wooden fence, at the top, looking down at the festival below, and the city right behind it. The sky was perfectly clear. 

"Beautiful.." Hinata mumbled.

"Definitely." Bokuto said.

Hinata could see him wrap Akaashi's hand in his, and smile lightly resting his head on Bokuto. He knew they were dating the moment they both walked in this morning.

Hinata felt happy for them, but almost felt a little pain. Like jealously. He was freezing, but they were probably warm in each others embrace. 

A firework shot up in the sky. And then another, and you could hear other people's amazement and gasps behind Hinata and his new friends. People standing on the hills below, and hundreds still at the festival. The colors were beautiful in the reflection of the snow, like club lights beating on the ground. It was gorgeous. 

It was about 5 minutes of silence, and the fireworks continued, when suddenly Hinata saw one single figure walking up the hill not taking a second to look up the sky.

For some reason, Hinata knew. He knew exactly who it was.

He stepped back and watched the figure grow closer, and reach the top of the hill and pass the fence. He was in the same hoodie. He had a smaller canvas this time but it was blank. 

"Hinata?" Bokuto said, Akaashi turning too. "What's the matter?"

The guy looked over to the 3 when Hinata's name was called. His eyes widened. 

It was sort of an awkward silence at first, until Kageyama took the lead of breaking it.

"Well.. I kinda figured I run into you here.." He mumbled, as Hinata stood there, the fireworks still shooting one right after the other. 

".. Who is he Hinata?" Akaashi asked, both him and Bokuto turning to Kageyama.

"I'm gonna go." He said.

"No." Hinata refused, but the tall male kept walking.

"I'll... be back.." Said Hinata, and chased after Kageyama. 

Again. He didn't know why he was doing this. Why was he chasing him? Why was he so interested in this guy? 

Suddenly it seemed like he started running, and then so did Hinata. 

"Hey! I wanna talk to you!" Hinata called. But Kageyama didn't stop. They ran through the cold air, startling people watching the fireworks, and dodged parked cars to a different portion of a firework sighting. It was a parking lot still at the top of a hill when Kageyama basically halted stopping short, making Hinata crash into his back and fall to the icy ground. 

"Ow.." Hinata said rubbing his hand that scraped the ground. Luckily he wasn't bleeding, but felt like he hurt his elbow pretty bad as well. 

"Why are you following me!" Kageyama snapped.

He was towering him, even when Hinata stood back up.

"Why are you running from me!" Hinata dodged his question.

"Answer me first!" The angry street artists argued.

Hinata paused. "Honestly.." He said. "I don't know.. "

Kageyama squinted his eyes scrunching his nose. 

"But.. I feel like if I hadn't.. I would regret it.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4100 is about $40 btw


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You might get hungry

"What do you mean.." Kageyama faced him. His eyes glued with Hinata's and stood over him making him feel powerless. He was stumbling over his words even in his head. 

"I just.. need to talk to you again. I feel like.. I needed to see you again. I don't know!" Hinata crossed his arms like a 5 year old. But he was embarrassed with what he was saying.

"... Why.." Kageyama shifted his feet, he dug his face in his sweatshirt and breathed out. A cloud of his shaky breath could be seen in the atmosphere, colored red from a red firework that exploded in the sky.

"Why won't you let me hire you. You would be perfect." Hinata questioned. 

"I don't want to." Kageyama answered. Hinata knew this was a lie. He could see it in his eyes. 

"Liar." 

Kageyama gritted his teeth. "It's the truth. I'd rather make money this way. Plus I would have to work certain times if I had an actual job. I can do this whenever I want." He said backing up his reasoning. It was poor. He was basically searching for any possible excuse. 

"Kageyama you can work whenever you want at my place. I want you at my studio and I'm going to keep bugging you as much as I can about it until you do." Hinata insisted. 

Kageyama squinted his eyes, and Hinata could see him grip his hoodie in his pocket tightly. 

"I'm sorry.. but no." 

-

Kageyama walked down the city streets. He was alone, considering everyone was at the festival. 

He held the small empty canvas in his hand, his other hand in his pocket.

He grew nervous and paced quickly in the cold. He had a painting, quite a few actually, but they all got stolen when he was turned away taking out a last canvas earlier. 

Including the money he made too.

"Oikawa is going to be mad.." He mumbled.

It was quiet. Kageyama listened as his feet crunched the snow and stared down the dry spray paint on his shoes. It suddenly grasped his attention when his foot kicked a metal pole, and he raised his eyes to a sign that said 'Hiring'. He looked over to see Hinata's dark studio.

He sighed, and held a tight fist in his pocket. He did, so badly, want to be in there. 

With Hinata. 

He just met him yesterday but he knew that this would be what he needed. When Hinata constantly begged him he wanted to tell him that he only needed to ask once for him to say yes. 

"But you can't, right?" Kageyama froze. He slowly turned, and Oikawa stood there leaning against the glass, the city and street lights surrounding him like an aura. His arms were crossed and he held a smirk.

"I was here last night with Iwa-chan to come find you, when I heard your conversation with that shrimpy orange haired kid. Sounds like somebody wants you." Oikawa winked.

"Shut up! I said no.." Kageyama said, hopeful to make Oikawa happy. But Oikawa walked closer to him, stirring a feeling of fear in his chest.

"Listen," He gripped Kageyama's sweatshirt and brought him close. Their noses were just centimeters apart and Oikawa's breath just smelled like anger. "I don't like this kid butting in the picture. It's just me, Iwa-chan, and you making money for us the way we made the deal. Got it? So tell him to back off, or i'll do something about it." 

He released him and he landed in the snow. Kageyama's thoughts swirled. Oikawa's threat to Hinata angered him in a way he's never felt before. He couldn't necessarily identify exactly what, but he knew that if Oikawa laid a finger on him,

he, and all his little buddies, were dead. Even if it got Kageyama killed in the process. Hinata has done nothing wrong. It's unfair for him to get hurt for no reason.

Kageyama refuse to ever let that happen. 

"Now. Where's the money you made today?" He asked.

Kageyama looked down, and flinched his finger that was holding the empty canvas, now with a hole in it. He held tightly onto it and refused to look up.

Oikawa sighed. "I guess we're not eating tonight." He walked around Kageyama, "Get up. Iwa-chan isn't going to be happy." 

-

Kenma sat quietly in the passenger seat of the getaway van. His elbow rested on the open window and he stared out patiently at the dark dirty walls of the back of a building his gang were breaking in. 

"Smells disgusting." He commented to himself. 

He looked down at his feet and kicked the empty wrappers and crushed papers, where most of them had written deals on them that were passed between groups through the city.

Kenma was the one who could be classified as the 'messenger'. He met between gangs back and forth, trying his best not to seem suspicious as he walked the streets. Most of the time it was for deals or trades, or warnings that someone with grudges were planning to attack, or to help out with others into stealing things.

Kenma didnt really settled in one specific gang other than Yamamoto and his buddies. He really most of the time wandered on his own. But all of the city gangs knew who he was. He was pretty popular, behind the biggest and powerful gang leader Oikawa. 

Kenma wanted nothing to do with Oikawa and stay out of his way most of then time. He didn't want to anger that head full of trash. But sometimes he had to meet with him, and pretend to like him.

Being in a gang was all Kenma really had. He was born into this, and then his mother left him behind due to unfortunate events. All he remembers, is that his mother loved him very much, and that she never wanted to leave him, but some sort of event happened, and she had to. It was too long ago for Kenma to recall any of that however. 

It's hard to leave. Especially when you are known by so many people, or are in a situation where you're threatened to stay.  
Kenma had no choice but to continue this dangerous, and irritating life. They'd probably come back to beat him up if he left.

The back door burst open and Yamamoto jumped into the drivers seat, 3 other members hopping in the back, and the van took off. Kenma gripped onto the arm of the door terrified.

This was his least favorite part. 

Cop cars could be heard seconds later as the van whirled into the streets, people honking horns just inches away to accidents. The van increased speed and the gang leader gripped the wheel tightly.

"YAMAMOTO ARE YOU FUCKING CRAZY!!" Kenma screeched. 

"Shut up Kenma or it'll kick you out of the van. Tell me where to the meet up is."

Kenma sat silently for a second. He was done. He didn't want anything to do with this anymore. He would find a way to help himself leave this hell hole.

He lied.

"The bridge around the corner.." He said. "Ushijima said to meet him under the bridge at the lake." 

"Over there? Are you sure?" He gripped tightly, and turned quickly. 

Suddenly when the van turned, there was no lake.

There was the police station.

And they were at dead end. 

"Kenma.... what.. the FUCK!" Yamamoto punched Kenma straight in the face. The pain shot through his cheek like a bullet. Before he could react he gripped his neck, "I'LL KILL YOU!" 

2 other people from the back of the van joined him, strangling Kenma. He reached for their wrists to remove their strong hands, but he was too weak compared to them. Before he finally gave in to their abuse, there a loud bang against Kenmas window, and his door opened, allowing all the members of the van to fall onto the concrete. 

They continued their beatings falling out, until 4 cops ripped them off forcefully. Another cop gripped tightly to the third member, Yaku, trying to escape in the back. 

Kenma laid there and sat up. His face was stoic, as he watched his life long comrades be pulled away, possibly forever. 

He felt nothing.

"You." Kenma turned to the voice behind him, most likely the cop that opened the door. He looked up at the tall person, glaring down at him. A piece of dark hair peaked out under his hat, covering his judging eyes. 

Kenma, for the first time since he was a child, felt a heavy atmosphere. 

The cop gripped his arm, and pulled him up, clinging onto his red sweatshirt. 

Kenma sighed. "It can't be helped. Huh." He said. I mean he was in the van that robbed the store anyways.

"Hurry. Get out of here before they see you." The cop said. Kenma was confused and stared at him wide eyed. "Go!" He ushered, pushing him away. 

Kenma paced quickly out of the police station parking lot turning to the black haired cop, and glanced down at his name tag a second before he ran off.

'Tetsurou Kuroo'. He said to himself in his brain, and he ran off, no clue where he was going to go, but surely nowhere near the city.

Kuroo watched the blonde with dark roots disappear, then walked over to the cop cars pulling in, and plastered an annoyed expression on his face.

Another cop stepped out on the car quickly. "Kuroo hurry! The red sweatshirt kid is escaping!" He reached for his gun but Kuroo stopped him. 

"There no point. He's too far. We have the rest of his crew arrested." 

"What if he has other people?! He could gang everyone up on us!"

"Then we'll just have to get a stronger opponent." Kuroo crossed his arms, and then walked to the other cars with the gang members sitting in the back, handcuffs chained to them. They looked up at the window and threw Kuroo a nasty look. Kuroo knew Kenma wasn't one of them. 

He's been following them for months. 

-

"I wonder who he was.." Akaashi said to Bokuto, as they walked home. 

Hinata came back at the time the fireworks were over, whispered he was going home, and walked down the hill. Something about his atmosphere seemed off. Whatever they talked about, it definitely ruined his mood for the night. 

"I don't know. Although.." Bokuto looked down as if he was thinking about something.

"What is it Bokuto-san?" Akaashi peered over, as they approached their home.

".. I think I've seen him before. He's like.. a street artist I think? He's really good!"

Bokuto turned the key to unlock their door, and stepped in. 

"I wonder if maybe Hinata is trying to hire him." Akaashi said. "Or he knows him personally."

"I don't know. I would ask but he seemed uncomfortable. Maybe he'll eventually tell us who he is." Bokuto said as they reached their kitchen. They removed their coat and laid them on the chairs.

Bokuto opened the fridge and pulled out a cake, and forks.

"Bokuto-san.." Akaashi sighed. "When did you get cake."

He sat down. "That's not the problem right now. The problem is who's going to help me eat this." 

Akaashi smiled, and sat down, taking a piece after Bokuto. 

"You're a pain..." He said his mouth stuffed. 

"I'm your pain." 

Akaashi rolled his eyes.

"..I love you." Bokuto said seriously.

Akaashi stared up at him, and then smirked. "I love you too. Even though my birthday is tomorrow, thank you." He reached out and painted some frosting on Bokutos cheek by his mouth. 

"Hey!" He grabbed the fork and did the same to Akaashi, except worse.

"What, are our faces canvases now?" 

"Wait." Bokuto got up and went back to fridge, and pulled out a cherry. 

"Bokuto no-"

"Hold still."

Akaashi lost this fight, so he gave in. Bokuto placed the small cherry on Akaashi's nose where there a big amount of frosting. 

"There. My first face painting." Bokuto said cheekily. "We ought to tell Hinata."

Akaashi leaned over the table, planting a soft kiss on Bokuto's warm lips. 

"He's going to think you're an idiot." 

-

The next day Hinata pouted as he walked in. Kageyama has been bothering him to the ends of the earth. It's as if Kageyama is hiding something. I mean, it's understandable since they just met, he probably doesn't trust him. 

That thought worsened Hinata making him grip tightly onto the door opening it angrily. 

"HINATA!" Bokuto jumped in front of him. 

Hinata slammed against the glass door as they closed behind him, startled.

"Bokuto?! How the hell did you get in here!"

"Today is Akaashi's birthday! I snuck out this morning to surprise him when he comes in later. I left a note at our house saying you called me in early to have help with something by the way, just so I could get here and have a surprise party for him!"

Now that Hinata had a look around, there were balloons by the doors, and in the back. A giant poster that was used by the giant paper roll Hinata had, and painted in big blue letters "Happy Birthday Akaashi." And a small owl next to it with a bunch of hearts.

Hinata's previous frustration subsided and he chuckled. "Cute. I'll help out as much as I can. I wish you told me yesterday. I would've baked something. I'll go to store right now."

"Hurry! It's almost time for him to come too!" Bokuto went to the back room. "Is it okay if I take out this extra table?" He asked.

"Yeah that's fine!" Hinata approved as he opened the door. "I'll be back." And he walked out, hurrying to a nearby store. 

It was bright but cold. People walked their usual paths up and down the sidewalk of the city, passing cars reaching their daily destinations. Hinata reached a bakery down a few blocks, and walked in. 

It smelled like Heaven inside. You could sense the different delicious foods of bread but also sweets. 

Hinata paced towards the glass and pressed his face against it, staring at the fresh cookies and cake and every possible desert you could think of.

"Why hello." The worker said behind the counter. Hinata looked up, his eyes still shining. "Can I help you." The freckled boy grinned, his hair tied back in a short pony tail.

"I'm looking for something for a friends birthday. Everything in here smells so good!!" Hinata raced to the other end. 

"Our cookies sell well. Although the cake is pretty good too!" 

"Amazing!! I don't know what to get! I want everything!!" Hinata's excitement made the boy laugh. 

"Yamaguchi, why is it loud so early." A very tall blonde walked up to the counter. Hinata jumped back, and raised his arms in defense. He looked eerie, and glared behind his glasses, then placed money on the counter. The boy, supposedly by the name 'Yamaguchi', pulled out a piece of fresh bread and cookies like he knew exactly what he wanted. 

"Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi handed him the bag of sweets, his smile never fading.

The blonde looked down at Hinata, and then turned away to leave.

"Who is he? And why did you apologize? It's really my fault for all the noise.." Hinata said.

"Ah, force of habit to be honest." Yamaguchi laughed shakily. "His name is Tsukishima but I call him Tsukki. He's a regular so he comes in every morning and sometimes later afternoon." 

"Oh. He seems mean." Hinata looked back planting on a grumpy face as he watched Tsukki walk down the sidewalk outside the building.

"He gives off that vibe, but you grow used to it." Yamaguchi smiled. "Now. You said you're here for a birthday? What exactly are you looking for?"

"I don't really know. Something reeallly tasty."

"I can place in an order for a cake. And fresh cookies?" He offered. 

"I'll place in an order for a big yummy cake!" Hinata cheered. "I'll take cookies now though!"

"Alright! What's your name?" He said picking up a pen and a clipboard. 

"Hinata Shouyou."

"Okay Hinata... wait." He paused and looked up again. "Don't you own the art studio down the street?"

Hinata's eyes gleamed with excitement that this random person knew exactly who he was. 

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"I had a couple of highschoolers actually just before you walk in talking about it. They said that they're going to be there again after school."

"Did one have grey hair and a beauty mark and was with a dark haired friend?" 

"Yeah!" His smile was bright. You could tell he was so pure. 

"That's Suga and Daichi! Oh I'm so happy that they're going to be here again! They can celebrate with us for Akaashi!" Hinata was thrilled at the idea of having a party. It was going to be really nice.

"Im glad! It sounds like you're doing really well over there. You just opened too!" Yamaguchi cheered. 

"Thank you!" Hinata smiled. "I'm sure everything in here is good too!"

"It is. In my opinion. How many cookies do you want? I'll place in the cake as a surprise for you guys later." He smiled.

Yamaguchi was sweet and kind. There needed to be more people in the world like him. 

"Ill take a whole batch full. Enough for a party for a whole day." Hinata said. 

"You're in luck. We made a whole bunch a few minutes ago. Ill grab some now." And headed into the back room, grabbing a folded box from the shelf. 

Hinatas eyes wandered, looking at the other deserts. And then his mind crossed Tsukki when he noticed the bread he got.

"Tsukki still seems mean.." He mumbled to himself. "Whatever. I should probably get the money ready."

Hinata began pulling the money out for the cookies, when in the corner of his eye, he saw a familiar figure walking by the store. His heart stopped when he was in his full vision. Kageyama walked by slowly looking down, and glanced up. He raised his head towards Hinata through the glass window and locked his eyes with him. They stood like that for what felt like minutes, but was really only seconds, when Yamaguchi came back out, with a large box of fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. 

Hinata quickly faced back to Yamaguchi. 

"Thanks so much! I'll come back for the cake later!" Hinata said, smiling as if nothing happened. He handed Yamaguchi the money who took it, thanking him too, and placed it in the register. 

Hinata faced the window where he saw Kageyama, but he wasn't there anymore. He felt a sudden pain of disappointment. 

"See you later Hinata!" Yamaguchi called while Hinata began to leave.

"Bye!" Hinata smiled a last time, and walked out. He held the large box of warm cookies tightly in his arms, and close to his chest. 

"Maybe I should get something to drink too." He mumbled to himself, standing still in his place.

"..Are you going to have enough arms for that?" A voice said. Hinata jumped and looked up. His heart rate picked up to see Kageyama standing in front of him. 

"What're the cookies for? They smell good." He said.

Hinata didnt know if the warm feeling in his face was from the warmth of the cookies, or the fact that Kageyama was talking to him. 

The idea of Kageyama being the reason made Hinata think that was weird. His heart was beating even faster. 

"A birthday party." Hinata answered. "..D-do you want one?"

Kageyama paused, and hesitated. "..sure."

Hinata opened the box, and Kageyama reached for one. He took a bite and Hinata watched his grumpy expression soften. Hinata blushed harder.

"Mmm.. these are really good." He muffled. 

"Yeah.. it smelled good inside." Hinata said. 

There was an awkward silence.

"Well.. I have to hurry back.. before Akaashi gets there. It's sort of a surprise birthday party." Hinata stated. 

"Okay.."

"If you want.. you can come with me.." Hinata hoped, once again asking Kageyama to go with him. 

Kageyama stared at him. "... I have to go somewhere today."

"Oh. Okay." Hinata's voice was defeated, and he felt a heavy pain in his chest. "I'll see you then." 

Hinata was in no mood to fight today.

Kageyama watched him turn and leave, having Hinata not noticing the fact that Kageyama held his face tightly, wanting to be walking by his side. 

"I can't..." Kageyama whined, "I can't tell him to leave me alone.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope u guys like this this is my first writing a fanfic for ao3 :)))


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> things r happening. For everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey yall this chapter is a little shorter than the other ones but it's been a while since i updated and i didnt want to keep you guys waiting anymore. 
> 
> Thank you so much for the kudos too i really really appreciate it. This is my first fic here and i was hesitant but then i decided to anyway! Love you all hope you enjoy !! :):):):)

Kenma ran as quickly as he could to escape the city. He had just made a back alley that takes him to the outside.

"Hold it." A hand forced him back as he made the quick turn. He fell backwards onto the ground.

"Kenma. What's the rush?" It was Iwaizumi. He was alone. He stood still like a statue, eyes narrowing scanning any single movement Kenma made.

"Where's Oikawa? Isn't he not supposed to be wandering off on his own?" Kenma asked, acting as normal as he could. 

"Answer me first." He stepped forward. Kenma's chest swirled with agitation. If Iwaizumi or anyone found out that he basically threw his gang members at the cops, his turn of events would become catastrophic. Everyone knew everyone.

He dug his own grave.

He needed to be vigilant, but then it suddenly hit him.

No one knew what happened just now. He can lie. 

"I was with Yamamoto and his gang. While we were meeting with Ushijima, the police stopped us and took them away.. but I managed to escape in time..." He said, his voice hopeful to convince him.

Iwaizumi grunted. "He was an idiot anyway.." 

Kenma was uncomfortable. He just wants to leave and never come back. This was his chance, and he was running out of time.

"..Oikawa is taking Kageyama out of town later tonight. Theres a meeting and everyone needs to be there. You too."

Kenma felt surge of dread. "I can't make it tonight.. I have things to do that I can't talk about." He came up with on the spot. He was on the verge of getting himself into deeper shit than he already is right now. He remembered the dark hooded guy guy who was the popular street artist. He needed to avoid anything else that Iwaizumi would think was suspicious. "Yeah the Kageyama guy... how's that going..? It seems lately it's been a little off." 

Kenma has noticed this. The lack of sleep Oikawa and Iwaizumi have been getting these recently. The countless times he see's Kageyama running the streets tiredly ridiculously late, while the blonde wanders carelessly.

"Don't ignore my commands. Whoever you have plans with should know about tonight too. Cancel it, you better show up." He spit, but his expression changed to defeat. "But.. Kageyama... not too good. He's barely making money anymore, so constantly we're broke. He's our only money maker here. We have nothing to trade in for with other gangs throughout town for money, and we're being watched like hawks to rob anything, especially Oikawa cause you know.. he can't go anywhere. It's really tight right now."

Kenma remembered this. What Oikawa did. He was the most wanted man in the entire prefecture. He was basically locked in a cage, only free to stretch his wing late at night.

"Wait we're being watched?" Kenma suddenly asked forgetting everything Iwaizumi said.

"Yeah you didn't know? I mean cops try to arrest us all the time, but lately... they've been extremely observant towards us.. like a lion watching it's prey or something. It's making everyone kinda shaky.."

Kenma immediately remembered Kuroo. Why did he let him go? Was he watching him? But he knew he was part of a gang? 

"I dont know though.. everything's kinda weird right now. We're really hesitant. That's why Oikawa is pretty pissed that Kageyama started talking to this short orange haired kid. He thinks that if he befriends him, he'll sell us out. But he knows the consequences if he does that. Shittykawa. So stupid." Iwaizumi clenches his fist angrily.

"uhh.. yeah.." Kenma agreed 

"ANYWAYS," He whipped his head back to Kenma still on the ground startling him, "Just keep a look out for those cops. They're everywhere now. No wonder you almost got caught." Iwaizumi walked around Kenma turning a corner.

"...right.." Kenma stood up slowly, brushing his dirty sweatshirt. 

He needed to get out of here. Now.

He ran towards the wired fence and gripped tightly onto the metal frame, allowing it to cling like a song of final freedom.

But he didn't move.

"What the fuck are you doing..." He mumbled to himself. He stared at his feet in front of the fence. He let out a heavy shaky breath. 

"..What the fuck are you doing." He turned toward the road of the city at the opposite end of the alley.

"What the FUCK are you doing." He chanted to himself louder as he began to run towards the road. 

"Kenma what the hell do you think youre doing."

He was going to find Kuroo.

-

"I brought cookies!!!! Cake is coming later!!" Hinata bounced in. There were a few customers at tables already who turned and smiled brightly.

"Morning Hinata-san! Akaashi-san hasn't arrived yet so you're in time!" A brown haired girl said. There was a pretty blonde girl next to her, who was a little less confident than the one talking. She looked new. 

Hinata set the cookies on the back table that Bokuto asked to bring out. It had a few gifts and other snacks. Bokuto came out with plates. 

"Bokuto.. there's gifts here.." Hinata mumbled turning to him a little annoyed.

"Yeah I kinda told those girls at the table, and other people yesterday before they left about today, and I guess they thought it would be nice to bring something." He said raising his hand behind his spiked hair.

"Again. You didnt tell me why?" Hinata put his hands on his hips squinting at Bokuto.

"Sorry! I guess I got too excited I forgot!" 

The front door opened and in walked Akaashi.

"Surprise!" The small amount of people cheered. Akaashi looked taken aback. "Happy Birthday!!" 

"What?" He chuckled, stepping forward, but being halted when Bokuto raced towards him, swinging his arms round his cold winter body.

"Happy Birthday!! I planned this by the way. Yup my idea! All me! Only me!" Bokuto pointed a thumb at his chest proudly.

Everyone in the room laughed. 

Hinata opened the box of cookies allowing the smell to to expand throughout the room. 

"Hurry up before these get cold, or i'll eat them all." Hinata stated.

Bokuto ran to the back of the room dragging Akaashi, as other people joined them at the table. 

"You can't eat them all you'll get a stomachache." Bokuto refused, snatching 3.

Akaashi picked one up. "Look who's talking. But, thank you.. for this.." 

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto arm as he headed to the back room to put his coat away. Bokuto smiled cheekily.

Hinata looked at the young blonde girl again, who waited behind her friends patiently for a fresh cookie. It was obvious she was a little nervous. No. A lot nervous. She was just doing the best she could to contain herself. 

"Hey. You're face is new around here. What's your name." Hinata approached her, flashing his bright smile. 

She jumped back a little startled, and hesitated. "umm.. Hitoka Yachi." She said barely coming out a whisper. 

"hm?" Hinata asked. "Im sorry I didn't hear you. It's okay you don't have to be nervous. Im not scary. Although I can't make any promises about Bokuto.." 

The girl smiled weakly, and laughed a little. 

"Yachi." She said with a little more confidence. 

"Yachi! Nice to meet you! Help yourself to cookies. Cake will be coming later." Hinata whispered.

"Thank you!" She smiled. She walked over to the now clear table, and grabbed a warm cookie. 

Hinata scanned the room, taking in the moment. His few customers sitting at the table once again, the smell of the room like fresh paint mixed with the bake shop Yamaguchi is at, listening to the laughs and gazing at the star shaped gold balloons with white helium balloons defying gravity on his ceiling. 

He grabbed a cookie and calmly sat down with the small morning group, joining their conversation, watching a small blonde boy outside racing by his window. 

-

Oikawa sat hidden in a dark corner behind a dump building. He heard the steps of snow and slush and smirked looking up. 

"Where's Iwaizumi." Kageyama mumbled, hiding his cold face in his hoodie. He exhaled allowing his breath to be seen in the bitter cold. 

"Around." Oikawa stood up.

"Oh." 

There was an awkward silence. 

"There's a meeting tonight." Oikawa said. "And everyone is supposed to be there." 

"Why does everyone have to go? Are they that ignorant? It's just going to start fights." 

"Look. You have no say in this. Your only importance here is bringing me money which you're now lacking. You better fucking fix that." He stepped closer. "When are you going to remove that little shit from your life? He's toxic." Clearly referring to Hinata.

Kageyama basically boiled. He gripped Oikawa white shredded coat and slammed his body dangerously against the buildings concrete. He eyes screamed livid. 

"Oikawa I swear to god if you say something like that about him again I won't hesitate to kill you right here." Kageyama's gripped tightened more than he thought he even could.

Oikawa had no fear written on his face. He still held a smirk. "Awww has my little Tobio-chan fallen in love?" Kageyama felt a pain in chest as soon as he said that. It was a weird sort of pain. A pain he's never felt before. However during this split second of irresolution, Oikawa raised his arm to Kageyama's wrist, and gripped it tightly twisting it around his back, kicking him in to the dirty snow. He stepped on his back, and brought his face close.

"But both you and I know what would happen if you were the reason something happened to me, right?" Oikawa hissed. "You, me, and Iwa-chan are going out of town tonight after dark. And then we're going to talk about how you're going to make more money for us." He stepped further into Kageyama's spine, allowing him to cry in pain. 

"Tobio-chan. I don't trust you with him." Oikawa's threatening tone switched to a whining mother. "You're going to run away from me if you get close with him. What will I do without you? Iwa-chan and I will starve to death. We'll be two lonely corpses all because of YOU." Oikawa lifted his foot up and Kageyama coughed gaining a proper breath. "It's okay though!" Oikawa cheered. "I'll just send people to come get you back! They'll just hurt you're little friend and even his friends too!" 

How could Oikawa even say that with a smile. This heartless bastard. 

"Kageyama. This is my last warning. Im serious." He walked closer, and brought his face to his ear and whispered. It sent chills up Kageyama's back. 'Get you're disgusting face away from me' He thought.

"If you don't tell that shrimp to lay off, I'll burn that entire studio to crumbles." 

Kageyama stood back wide eyed and pushed him. He could cry. He wanted to cry. He was angry. No. More than angry. Way fucking more than angry. Kageyama wanted to punch Oikawa's fucking demon out. But he couldn't. Oikawa WAS the fucking demon. Kageyama kneeled down, and gripped his hair tightly, restraining himself from strangling Oikawa with his own two bare slightly chipped hands. His face became hot, and felt sudden water on his cheek. It was too warm to be snow. 

"Awww don't cry! We'll be a happy family just the three of us." Oikawa bent down too. He reached his hands out for a hug like a cheeky teenage boy knowing this was the only way to make a heartbroken girl feel better, and there was nothing Kageyama could do but lean into the hug, and sob uncontrollably. 

It wasn't even the thought of never being able to talk to Hinata again that made him upset. 

It was the thought of Hinata's expression when he comes to his shop one day, only to see it in crumbles. 

Because of coincidentally meeting Kageyama one casual night leaning against his glass window.

-

Daichi walked down the cold empty corridor. It was lunch break, and he always headed up to the empty stairwell below the roof of the school building. It was his usual spot during this time. He never really ate lunch. He just sat and drew, or read a book, or napped. He didn't have many friends. He was very isolated. 

He turned the last corner of his daily walk, when he suddenly saw the ball of grey standing at the top of the stairs in front of the door that goes outside, smiling outside the small window. 

"Suga?" He said, taking short nervous steps up the stairs. "What are you doing here?" 

Suga spun around fast. "Oh! Hello Daichi!" He gleamed and walked to the edge meeting Daichi who stepped up on the last step. " I uh.. was just wandering around the building and found myself here.. I guess." He said looking down.

"Nobody really comes here." Daichi said walking to the door outside too. 

"Yeah it looks pretty empty." Suga agreed. 

Daichi faced Suga and smiled. He slid down the door and took out his notebook. He glanced next him to see a small bento, and Suga's approaching feet. 

"Don't you get lonely here?" Suga asked, picking up the bento, sitting next to Daichi placing the lunch in his lap. Daichi's heart beat out of his chest. He was surprised Suga didn't notice his shaky clammy hands around his pencil. 

"What?" He came to realization. 'Lonely?' He thought. He faced Suga's beautiful face. He looked as if he made a huge mistake asking that question, and planting an expression Daichi has seen for the first time on him. 

"Ahhh.." He laughed nervously. " I guess I can't hide it for long huh?" He gripped tightly on the sides of the bento tray.

"I've always noticed you in class.. drawing. It captivated me to see you so enthralled with just doodles. The expression on your face when you draw holds.. I don't know.. like happiness.. and peace.. like it's just what you need!" Suga explained. "So.. I would follow you around... I guess.." He looked down. "Im sorry. I know that's kind of creepy.. but I would follow you during lunch... and watch you draw for a while. I was always too shy to talk to someone as amazing as you though.. I guess." He smiled, scratching his face. 

Daichi just stared at him. His pencil once again falling out of his hands like when he first saw him walking into Hinata's art studio. He was sure his face was just tomato red right now. He could feel it. 

Suga began to look uncomfortable, most likely because Daichi wasn't responding.

"It's not creepy! I don't care that you followed me!" He said hurriedly. Suga jumped back. "I'm super kinda.. in my own world I guess all the time? When you told me this morning that you were at my school too, it made me angry at myself that I've never noticed you before.. you're such a pretty person!! Im glad I got to talk to you!" Daichi's nerves basically overtook him. His words were jumbling in his mind and spitting out a mess and he knew it. He had no idea how to express his true feelings about finding this out Suga noticed him longer. But whatever he attempted saying soothed Suga, when he saw his smile appear again. Daichi smiled back in relief, as well as finding his smile the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. 

"Never stop smiling Suga." Daichi blurted unexpectedly. 

"Huh?" He said raising his first bite of food to his mouth and stopped.

Daichi realized what he just said. "I mean.. uh.. shit.." He looked down the stairs.

Suga's soft laugh brought his gaze back to him. "You're so weird." There was a tint of pink on his cheek. His cheek looked soft. Daichi so bad wanted to raise his hand to his face just to feel his cheek. He wants to run his hand softly to his neck, and caress his beauty mark with his thumb, running the remaining fingers under his pretty hair. His eyes were just a common brown but they were unique in his own way. They screamed Sugawara. These were his eyes. He owned these eyes. Daichi refused to even look at his lips, but he took a quick glance at them. They looked so soft and plump. What would they feel like if Daichi ran the thumb that felt his beauty mark across his lower lip? What would be his reaction? What would his eyes say? Would he be able to read his thoughts if he leaned in close? What would his lips feel like if Daichi just lightly pressed his own on his? What would they feel like like if he connected them passionately? Daichi's stomach grew with jealously toward the food he was began eating. They got to feel what that was like.

He realized what he was thinking. He felt sick. How could he think of him like that? He just met this person. He just started talking to him and he knew deep down that this person was going to be a really a good friend. A first, good, friend. And he was going to fuck it up with some cliché love-at-first-sight gay crush on him. 

'Shit' Daichi thought. 'Im fucking gay.' 

"What are you eating?" Daichi asked distracting himself. 

Suga looked up and then at the food. 

"Sushi and fish." He held up a piece of prepared cut up fish. "Wanna try some?"

Daichi took the piece of fish in his fingers and ate it, savoring the taste. 

"Mmmm this is good!" He said. 

"I'm willing to share." Suga offered, raising the food to him.

"No it's alright, I don't want to eat all your food." Daichi raised his hand.

"It's okay I don't mind! It kinda bothers me that you don't eat lunch.." He confessed.

Daichi just stared at him, and then smiled. 

"Thank you." 

They began eating, and Suga watched Daichi doodle in his notebook. He then picked up a second pencil he had and reached over drawing something catching Daichi's attention. He scooted closer to his side and was so close Daichi felt like he lost the ability to breathe. 

'The pretty person is close to me the pretty person is close to me the pretty person is close to me Sugawara Koushi is very very close to me..." he repeated on and on in his head. 

"There."

Daichi stared at the doodle. It was so cute he could die. But laughed.

"What is that." He asked still laughing.

Suga laughed too.

"It's the fish we just ate." 

The doodle was a fish, with a speech bubbled next to it saying, "I have been abandoned by the family of the sea, to be sent out to the family on the land."

"You're the weird one." Daichi teased. He drew little sushi's next to the fish and had them say "you are not alone" to the fish.

"You're definitely the weird one." Suga said. "Absolutely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> daichi ur so clueless


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata sweety you got a big storm comin'

It's been about 2 weeks since Hinata's been beside his new co-workers, and getting to know his new students. He loved the returning customers that were now basically family; the two girls - Yachi and Kiyoko. Daichi and Suga were coming every day too. They always sat with each other and assisted each other. Suga always seemed to be the one watching Daichi paint however. Literally, watching Daichi, as he painted. The canvas itself was even feeling a little envious it wasn't getting the attention. Yamaguchi came around often since bringing the deserts to Akaashi. He dropped by after his shifts and loved to just watch the artists and sometimes cleaned up in the back sink if anything was left out. Sooner or later he just began hanging out and even sometimes brought the tall friend named Tsukki who wasn't very approachable. 

The guy with the bun named Asahi began sitting with Suga and Daichi too. He was also amazed by Daichi's artwork, but Asahi was just as talented. Suga was amazed with them both. Other customers dropped by as well so often, but these were the ones Hinata saw constantly, everyday. 

"Hey guys," Hinata grabbed everyones attention, " I have a surprise for everyone!" 

Everyone awed. "Surprise?" They stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to the desk Hinata stood in front of.

"Yes!" Hinata jumped on the counter, and put his fist to his chest like a superhero. "We are taking a field trip to the art museum in Tokyo!" 

"Wow! Really?" Akaashi smiled gently, standing in front of his canvas rested on an easel. 

"Yes! I already got us a tour bus for tomorrow morning! Since it's getting a little late now." 

"That sounds so much fun!" Suga cheered. 

Daichi's face tinted pink a little, and reacted quickly to Suga positive response. "Ah ! Yes! I'm excited!" He jumped forward.

Suga looked over at him and shared a warm smile. "Sit with me on the bus." He whispered.

"Definitely !" Daichi's eyes lit up. 

"I'll sit behind you guys." Asahi exclaimed.

"YES!" Bokuto jumped up behind Akaashi swinging an arm around him. "I'm excited too!! Family field trip!!"

"ah Bokuto-san you startled me." He turned to him.

"Sorry.." Bokuto whined. His face read defeated. 

Akaashi sighed. "You're so dumb." He kissed Bokuto's cheek lightly, brightening up again. 

"Hello!!" Yamaguchi walked in again. Tsukishima towered behind him, the same, unswayed expression. 

"We're all visiting the art museum in Tokyo tomorrow Yamaguchi if you want to come!" Yachi said shyly. Yamamguchi beamed toward her. A chill ran up Tsukki's spine. "That sounds fun! I'm off tomorrow so I'll come along! Can Tsukki come too?"   
Tsukishima flinched at the idea of going with all these people he didn't know. 

Hinata joined in once again "Sure! It'll be fun all of us together!" He smiled. He was thrilled at the idea of all of them together. It would be like how sports do a team bonding type of thing. He was excited to grow closer than he already was with his new friends. 

-

It was growing late and Kuroo was on night duty at the station. He sat back in his chair, feet propped up on his desk binge-watching a live volleyball game on his phone. 

A door opened and Kuroo immediately set his phone down and looked to the front office, and there stood Kenma. 

Kuroo eyed him, then turned his phone off. Kenma approached him, his unimpressed stoic expression the same it always was. Kuroo understood he associated with these criminal, but this strange guy did not need to look so miserable. 

"What are you doing?" Kuroo broke the awkward silence. "I thought I let you go. Are you asking to get arrested? I'm giving you a chance here." 

"That's why I came back." Kenma answered. "Why did you let me go? I was clearly in that car with them."

Kuroo studied him for a good minute. He brought his feet back down and leaned forward, peering into what felt like Kenma's soul. His dark brown eyes frowned and Kenma felt slightly uncomfortable. 

Maybe he shouldn't have come back.

"I've been tracking all of you." Kuroo said. "I know what your little group deals, where they go. Kind of like a secret spy type of thing. That means it also includes you." Kuroo responded.

"So you've been watching me?" Kenma's attitude revealed a little there.

"Basically." Kuroo sat back again.

"That's fucking creepy." Kenma finally sat down in the chair in front of Kuroos desk. "If you were watching all of us why didn't you just come after us before? You knew where we were."

"Exactly like I said before: It was a spy kind of thing. I didn't want to jump right into it. I wanted to gain information first." Kuroo relaxed. He had this suave expression; a smirk that screamed 'you're transparent'. He was daunting a little as well. Kenma peeked at the awards on the wall behind his desk. Some from police academies, others from high school which looked to be some sciences. 

He was a fucking nerd too.

"Information about what?" Kenma questioned.

Kuroo paused before he answered.

"About Oikawa." 

Well yeah, Oikawa is pretty known for his crimes. His gang.

"and? get right to the point." Kenmas said aggravatingly. 

"Where is he?" 

"I don't know. Places." Kenma's didn't hesitate his childish attitude.

"Watch it. He's most wanted. All I'm asking is if you've seen him." Kuroo's eyes narrowed as he hunched over the desk.

"You never gave me an answer to my question. So why should I help you?" Kenma sat back in the chair, his hood up which allowed a shadow to hover over his eyes. It wasn't really much darker though, than the way his hair peeked out from under it covering most of his face.

"Who's the cop here."

Kenma rolled his eyes. "I seriously don't know where he is. He moves all the time. He comes out at night. He goes somewhere every other week to some other town. I don't associate with him too much. I'd rather not deal with him, I was simply just a messenger." 

Kuroo's hand covered his mouth in curiosity, as he muffled thoughts like he was mentally writing everything Kenma was saying down in his head. 

It was silent for a moment.

"Why is he so sneaky?" Kuroo questioned.

"You do know that he was the one that trashed Ushijimas restaurant, right?" Kenma asked.

"Of course." 

"Well Ushijima obviously still holds a grudge over that. So he threatened Oikawa to pay back the debt of the place. I mean he intentionally burned the entire kitchen." 

"Why would he do that though?"

"They've always had complications. Not sure what drove Oikawa that far. He does blow things a little out of proportion." Kenma stated. "I'm not really apart of his group though, but all of us are aware of who he is and what he's done. That's really what he's known for. There's this guy he's with too that he seems to be mainpulating. Some street artist. I'm not exactly sure how he got involved but I do know is that somebody saw him with Oikawa, so he's getting a hard time too now that it's open to the public. Kinda sucks for him he's really talented, but everyone who lives here in the area only views him for his reputation, not his artwork. He gets some cash though from tourists who have no idea, however. It's a bit of a recent thing, so not every one in the whole city knows about him yet." 

Kuroo glanced down to mentally analyze.

"I see." He said. "That helps. A little." He paused again, "You said a street artisit? Maybe he can be a step closer to finding where he's hiding, before he causes more trouble." Kuroo said. "Anyways, thanks."

"You never answered my question exactly from when I first walked in here." Kenma snapped.

"What was it again?" Kuroo laid his head into his arms on the desk. I mean, it was the night shift.

"Why did you let me go, Kuroo?" Kenma stood up from his chair, slamming both his hands on each end of Kuroo work desk.

"Oh," Kuroo began to say, "I mean you were im the car, but like I've said before I've been following you guys around,"

He sat up again, this time with the most serious expression Kenma's seen this entire conversation, not taking the slightest bit of his eyes away from him.

"you're not like them."

-

The bus stopped in front of the museum the next day. It was early so they were one of the first few to visit. 

"LET'S GO AKAASHI!" Bokuto was the first to spring up and sprint down the aisle off the bus. Akaashi rolled his eyes and followed right behind him. 

Everyone one by one hopped off the bus and waited in a small group until everyone was ready to head in. It was chilly, and snow piled on the front steps of a large stone building with long stained glass windows. They measure in 4 rows so you could tell there were 4 floors. 

As they approached in the inside, they walked under a large arch with concrete floors. Their foot steps echoed. 

"Hello! Will you all be taking a tour today?" The young lady at the front desk asked politely. "A group will be about 2282.17 yen!"

"Great! I have just enough!" Hinata cheered. He began to dig through his wallet to pull out the money when more footsteps approached them. 

"Can you fit one more?" A quite familiar voice asked. Hinata stopped digging as his heart dropped. He slowly turned towards the entrance as well as everyone else did, making eye contact with the one and only Kageyama. 

"Yeah.. !" Hinata hesitated, but was also slightly thrilled as well. "Come with us!" 

Kageyama smiled shyly, and stepped forward closer to the group. 

"Aren't you that street artist I see a lot? You're work is amazing!" Bokuto said. It was clear this was the same guy Hinata chased after from that one night at the festival, but Bokuto didn't want to butt into business. 

"Thanks.." Kageyama murmured. He seemed a little closed off, but attempted to appear kind. 

Hinata jumped in the air with the tickets and each gave them one.   
"Okay ! We can go wherever we want!" He cheered. "I also think theres a garden out back too!" 

"Let's visit the historical paintings first!" Suga suggested. "I mean.. I don't know. History is pretty cool so.." 

" I don't mind going there." Daichi threw in. 

Tsukki still held an indifferent expression as Yamaguchi held an opposing smile. 

"C'mon Tsukki, can't you show some sort of excitement?" Yamaguchi nudged. 

"No." Tsukki instantly replied.

"Oh my.." Yachi said, "I don't mind either. This place is huge!" Her eyes traced up to the high ceilings. 

"To the historical paintings we go!" Hinata took the lead, taking a left down the large halls, already framed with large paintings from over 100 years ago and so on.

It was phenomenal these pieces of work were. How old they were. The detail. The emotion. From historical, to sculptures, to photographs, everything was so beautiful and stunning.

Sooner or later the large group began to split up. Daichi, Suga, and Asahi drifted off to the downstairs where graphic design was while Tsukki, Yamaguchi, Yachi and Kiyoko headed towards the architectural area. Bokuto and Akaashi were unknown where they went, somewhere down another hallway with more paintings.

And so left of the group was Hinata and Kageyama. It was quite awkward at first. They stood silently staring at one painting.   
A painting of cherry blossoms and koi fish.  
They both stood there silently examining the painting. Neither one of them knew what the other was thinking. As how beautiful the picture was, they were more concerned with the fact that they ended up alone. Especially after things were left a bit tight before.

"I can't wait for the spring." Hinata broke the silence, causing Kageyama to sightly jump. "Cherry Blossoms are so pretty.."   
he sighed.

Kageyama paused before he answered. "Yeah. They are." 

"So how did you find us? I mean, it was kinda random you showed up here.." Hinata asked.

"I was already in town... visiting.. family. I saw you guys walk in and I had some time to kill so.."

"Ohh.. I see."

It was quite again.

"I wonder if there are any cherry blossoms out side." Hinata walked further down the hall, towards a door that headed out behind the museum to the garden. 

"Dumbass where are you going! It's winter there aren't going to be any right now!" Kageyama chased after him.

When you opened the door, there was a path that curved to a small pond, with the winter trees surrounding the icy water where Hinata stood. There was dark bench to the left but was buried under snow.

Kageyama reached Hinata, and stood beside him once again, staring at the ice. Hinata's breath could be seen in the crisp air, while he spaced out into thought. 

If only Kageyama knew what he was thinking..

"Kageyama." Hinata said.

"Yeah?"

He paused, before he continued.

"I want to ask you once again.. why won't you join my studio? Do you not like art? No. That wouldn't make sense, you're a street artist. Is it me? Am I just annoying?"

Kageyama jerked his head towards Hinata.

"No way! It's not that at all.. you're a great person as far as I've known you.." Kageyama stated. "I just...it's.." 

He sighed heavily.

"It's what, Kageyama!" Hinata almost snarled, shifting his body and gaze towards Kageyama, gripping his dirty and torn hoodie. 

The two locked eyes for really the first time since they last saw each other. 

He held his breath, and then exhaled. He gripped Hinata's shoulder slightly, who's eyes followed his hand, then back up connecting to Kageyama's blue ones. His frustrated expression switched to concern and confusion. 

"I'm apart of Oikawa Tooru's gang."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. It's seriously been over a year since my last chapter, and I want to apologize fromm the bottom of my heart. It's been so so long and the last year has been so rough for me and it still is. School is insane and i'm a senior this year now so school is twice as hectic. But I finally got around to write this chapter for you, and I'll try my best to update as much as I can. I'm focusing on getting into art school and making commissions for a friend starting podcasts as well as school work, my part time job, and other school actitives. If you want to follow me and my insane life rn you can update with me on @ crow.kei on instagram when i'm not updating chapters here haha. I hope you liked the new chapter !


End file.
